In lots type of image capture apparatuses and print apparatuses, the image capture apparatus and the print apparatus configured with a platform-typed contact image sensor are most widely used. A to-be-scan medium or a to-be-print medium is placed on the platform, and a side with the to-be-scan contents is faced to the contact image sensor, so an image may be captured to implement the scan or the print.
In the applications of the image capture apparatus and the print apparatus of prior art, a sliding bracket is usually set to support the contact image sensor. Please refer to FIG. 1, FIG. 2 and FIG. 3. FIG. 1 schematically illustrates the front view of a sliding bracket and a contact image sensor supported by the sliding bracket of prior art. FIG. 2 schematically illustrates the side view of a sliding bracket and a contact image sensor supported by the sliding bracket of prior art. FIG. 3 schematically illustrates the partially structure of an image capture apparatus using a sliding bracket to support a contact image sensor. A sliding bracket 10 of prior art installed on an image capture apparatus is mainly used for supporting a contact image sensor 11. The sliding bracket 10 includes a bracket 12, a spring 13, a guiding rod 14, a bottom base 15 and a sliding sleeve 16. The contact image sensor 11 is disposed on the bracket 12. The bracket 12 is disposed on the guiding rod 14, and the guiding rod 14 is fixed on the bottom base 15. The bottom base 15 is assembled with an upper cover 17 to press a glass 18. Under this circumstance, the contact image sensor 11 is driven to be slid with the sliding sleeve 16, the contact image sensor 11 is forced to abut against the glass 18 by the spring 13, so that a stable contact between the contact image sensor 11 and the glass 18 is maintained during moving.
It is necessary for the sliding bracket 10 to have the bracket 12, so that the contact image sensor can be stably supported. However, the bracket 12 itself has a very heavy volume and weight, and has to be designed for meeting the specification of the contact image sensor 11. Not only the volume and weight of the final product cannot be effectively reduced, but also the manufacturing cost will be increased.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved support device distinct from the prior art in order to solve the above drawbacks.